


One ravenous werewolf and guest

by elletromil



Series: To life-long companions [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The thing about being a werewolf that no one ever tells you is that after two transformations and a full night of running around, you wake up the next morning absolutelyfamished.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Percival
Series: To life-long companions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	One ravenous werewolf and guest

Harry slowly makes his way through the manor in direction of the kitchen. As ever after a transformation, he's half-tempted to just pass out on the first flat surface he sees, but he knows from experience that his hunger will make his slumber restless.

The woods around the manor might be a safer place to spend the full moon than anywhere in London, but there's no real game for him to hunt when he's in wolf form.

Which means that after two transformations and a night of running around, he's absolutely _famished_.

Which means he can't quite help picking up the pace when he smells something delicious in the air.

He's slightly surprised to see that Percival is the one currently using the kitchen. Of course, he knows from having been invited over to a few dinners that Percival is a great cook, but he's never seen him make use of Kingsman's facilities for anything more complicated than tea.

"Ah, there you are." Percival greets him with a smile when he turns around to plate some bacon. "Please sit down."

Harry does it without much protests, even if he is kind of confused. Percival and him have been friends for a really long time, but he was expecting things to be slightly awkward between them considering how their last missions together ended the last time. While it was still a success, it wasn't exactly how he planned on telling Percival he was a werewolf.

Not that he had really planned on telling him _ ever _, but if he had had to choose, it surely wouldn't have been in the middle of their daring escape.

Of course, two months have gone by since they've been at the manor at the same time, so Percival has probably gotten enough time to process everything that happened that fateful night. And it's not like it was the first time Percival came into contact with the supernatural.

And maybe Harry shouldn't have made assumptions about Percival's reactions based on past bad experiences.

"I hope I've made enough."

Harry doesn't bother answering, not when he knows Percival is only teasing. He has to be since there is no empty space left on the table.

There is enough food to feed a small army here. Or one ravenous werewolf and a guest.

"Thank you Percival." Harry makes sure he's holding the other man's gaze as he says it, so that he can see just how grateful he truly feels. "This is quite appreciated."

"Don't mention it. You saved my life last time, it's the least I could do. And to be fair, I'm used to having breakfast with James. I didn't feel like eating alone today."

"Of course." Harry nods and if a lesser man would feel insulted at being used as a substitute for Percival's husband, he takes it as the compliment it is supposed to be.

After all, Percival has never made a secret that he enjoys the company of only a select few. To still be counted among those is a privilege Harry knows to take great pride.

When they finish eating that morning, it is the first time he's ever felt completely satiated after a full moon. And even if it's to be the only time Percival cooks breakfast for him, he finds that he does not care. The memory of their shared meal is quite a happy one that he'll cherish for a long time.


End file.
